


Come Quick

by CallieeGirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/M, Family Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hiccstrid Family, Married Life, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieeGirl/pseuds/CallieeGirl
Summary: Astrid needs Hiccup...Hiccstrid Fluff One-Shot. Originally Posted on Tumblr.





	Come Quick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StefWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/gifts).



> This here is for @chiefhiccstrid! I know it won’t solve all of your problems, but I hope it’ll solve some of them :D
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Marriage, death, marriage, birth, death…” Hiccup sighed and flipped through the papers he had to sign. “The twins set another house on fire, that’s gonna cost them a sheep…”

“Hiccup!”

“Yes, M’lady?” the Chief muttered quietly, scratching his head at the papers. “And Sven wanted a new pasture…”

“Hiccup! Come quick!” Astrid’s seemed strained as it came from upstairs and Hiccup’s heart stopped for a moment. “I need you! Hurry!”

_Astrid… Something’s wrong… She needs me… Hurry…_

He stood up quickly, knocking the table full of important documents onto the ground in the process, before racing up the stairs. “Astrid, what is it? Is it the baby? Is something wro-” The one-legged viking stopped at the sight. 

There was Astrid, sitting calmly on the bed with her back against the headboard, hands pressed to her abdomen, and… smiling? 

“Do I need to get my Mom?” Hiccup asked and Astrid shook her head. She held her hand out to Hiccup, gesturing for him to come closer. He walked towards her, still confused. “Wha-”

He yelped as Astrid pulled him towards her, placing his hands firmly against her stomach, right where hers had just been. “Seriously, Astrid. If something’s wrong with the baby I need to go get Gothi.”

“Just give it a minute…” 

Hiccup sighed in frustration. “You’re acting weird. How can I help you if you won’t tell me what’s-” Then he felt it. A very, very small, almost so tiny he couldn’t feel it, kick. 

“Did you feel that? Did you?” he looked up at Astrid and nodded, tears coming to his eyes. “Babe, don’t cry. Why are you crying?”

He engulfed Astrid in a hug. “I’m so happy. It’s just so amazing. It’s… It’s so real. I’m gonna be a Dad, Astrid.”

Yes, he already knew that. And yet, feeling the baby move inside his wife made it feel so real. Astrid smiled and patted the bed next to her. “Come here, you big sap.” Hiccup could tell she was trying hard not to cry as well. He climbed in next to her and rested his head against her abdomen. 

The two sat there quietly, Astrid braiding Hiccup’s hair while he felt their baby move around. After a while the Chieftess complained about the baby using her bladder as a trampoline and urged Hiccup to move so she could use the bathroom.

“Hiccup, come on.”

“But did you feel it?”

“Yes, I felt it.”

“How about that one?”

“Okay, that one actually hurt.”

“That one was big! It had to be an elbow… maybe a knee, it’s hard to say honestly.”

“Hiccup! I have to pee! Get off!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll leave the rest up to your imaginations 😉


End file.
